


Pleasantly Painful

by molrene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molrene/pseuds/molrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock sets Molly up on a blind date, she doesn't know what to expect. (Post-Reichenbach)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock, why are you trying to set me up on some sort of blind date? I've told you, I'm not interested. You don't even know my type." Molly said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well, recounting your past failed relationships, your 'type' is psychopaths." Sherlock said in his casual, monotone voice. "And besides, you obviously need someone, all you've been doing is moping around all the time after that arse Tom left you-"

"I told you, I broke it off! Jesus Sherlock, I've had enough of this back and forth with you. Listen, I know that you've been lonely since John and Mary got married, but that doesn't mean you should start trying to get involved with my life just so you have something to do when you're 'bored'."

"I...I apologize," Sherlock said, looking very taken aback by her short outburst.

"Thank you. Now...where's this restaurant at, exactly?"

 

Molly paced nervously outside the restaurant. "What am I doing? I'm perfectly fine on my own, I don't need a man in my life to make me happy. I should go. Oh, but that would be rude...God, what am I saying? I told Sherlock I'd do it, I have to." She took a deep breath before going inside, checking her make up and hair in the window. "I have a reservation under the name 'Holmes'," she told the hostess, mustering up all her courage. 

"Holmes, party of two?" Molly nodded, and the hostess smiled. "Right this way. The rest of your party has already arrived." Molly gulped as she followed her past tables and booths, and it seemed like they were headed for the very back corner of the restaurant. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could barely contain her anxiety. She hadn't been on a date with anyone new since....No. She was not going to let that arse ruin her night. At last they reached the table, and Molly sat down, not looking up at the stranger sitting across from her.

"Well, someone's nervous, I see." Molly's heart seemed to stop. What the hell had Sherlock done? She looked up to see a woman across from her, and she was oddly familiar.

"I..." She was speechless. In all her life, she had never even considered going on a date with another woman. She should leave now. But she stopped herself, knowing that if for some reason Sherlock thought that this would be a good idea, it was at least worth trying. "Molly Hooper," she said, extending her hand out to her. "And you are...?"

"Irene," the woman replied, shaking her hand, and suddenly Molly realized why she had seemed familiar.

"Oh my god. This is impossible, it's bloody impossible. I did a post-mortem on you! How the hell...?" she stared at Irene Adler, the woman who she had thought to be dead. "Oh, nevermind. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen someone come back from the dead," she muttered to herself, and Irene chuckled.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you're involved with people like Sherlock Holmes." Her devilish grin sent shivers down her spine. Maybe Sherlock was right about this.

 

They ordered, silently eating their food for a while, until Molly decided to break the silence. 

"Why do you think Sherlock wanted to set us up?" she asked, setting down her fork and taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, in a way he felt he owed me, when really I was just doing him a favor for saving my life. Did he tell you about that? No, probably not. Anyway, he says you're a pathologist at Bart's?" Irene replied.

"Um, yes. He usually only talks to me when he needs something, body parts to experiment on or access to the lab..." Molly said, thinking about the day he had asked her to help him fake his death.

"I see." Irene gave her a curious look, studying her face and giving her a small smile. Molly blushed, looking down at her plate and feeling butterflies in her stomach. The rest of the evening went just as well, Molly telling Irene bits about her life and Irene casually batting off any questions about her own. At the end of the evening, Irene insisted on paying for dinner and taking Molly home. They climbed into a cab, and 

Irene told the driver her address. She had no idea how Irene knew where she lived, but she also didn't want to ask.

When they reached Molly's small flat, Irene followed her inside. She smiled as she looked around, leaving her coat on the small table next to the door. 

"Would you like something to drink? Tea, wine, water?" Molly asked, smiling on the inside because Irene had stayed. 

"No thank you," Irene replied, sitting down on the couch and smiling at her. Molly sat down next to her, not sure what to do or say. 

"Come on, now, I don't bite," Irene said with a chuckle, and Molly moved closer to her. She could feel her pulse racing and she was sure she was blushing. Then, Toby shot out from behind the couch, jumping into Irene's lap and staring at her. She chuckled, gently stroking Toby and letting him curl up on her legs.

"That's Toby, sorry," Molly said with an awkward grin, picking him up and placing him on the floor.

"No, that's quite alright. I like him," Irene replied, and her smile softened to something more intimate. Their faces were mere inches apart, and neither of them were moving. "I...am very... interested in you...Miss Hooper," Irene whispered, her eyes full of desire. Her hand rested on Molly's side, willing her forward, but not against her will. Molly felt breathless, stuck in unfamiliar territory. She had told Sherlock that her and Tom had been having quite a lot of sex, but in reality, she had been waiting until they were married. She wanted him to know that she'd moved on, and she had, except now she was lost.

"I...," Molly began, not sure what she was even going to say. She lost all train of thought when Irene leaned forward, catching her lips in a light kiss. She froze, not moving, not breathing.

"Are you alright?" Irene asked, looking at her with concern. "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"No, no, I-I'm much more than comfortable, I mean, um, ah, sorry," Molly stammered, her face burning. She slowly moved away, leaning back against the couch and putting her face in her hands. "I-I'm really sorry, I just, I'm not used to doing...things like this," she said, trying to get her heart to stop pounding. 

"Then we don't have to do this. Unless you want to. If you know who I am, you know what I do. And I only ever do what the other person wants me to do. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, Molly. I like you, and I want to get to know you. Now, don't look so upset, come here," Irene said, smiling at her and pulling her into a comforting hug. Molly sighed, closing her eyes and laying her head against Irene's chest. She felt safe and secure, and definitely more comfortable in Irene's arms. She felt Irene stroking her hair, resting her chin atop Molly's head.

They stayed there like that for a few minutes until Molly abruptly sat up. "I need a bath. You're welcome to stay if you want, I...wouldn't mind," she said, not wanting her to leave, but also not wanting to admit it, especially not to herself. She stood up, walking quickly down the hallway before Irene could reply. 

She quickly removed her earrings, the only jewelry she had worn that night. She pulled a towel out of the hall closet, slipping out of her dress and tossing it into her room. She made sure the water was hot before climbing into the shower, scrubbing off her make up and trying to relax a bit. Something was a lot different about this date compared to all the others, besides the fact that it had been with a woman. She had never connected with someone like that, and she never brought someone home with her after just one date. She wasn't sure how she felt about all of it, although she was considerably happier than she had been. 

After her shower, she padded quietly into her room to find Irene curled up in her bed, on the side Tom used to sleep on. She nearly slapped herself for thinking about him on a night like this, and got dressed as quietly as possible so as not to disturb her. She carefully climbed into bed, debating whether or not she should get close to Irene or leave a gap between them. In the end she settled for curling up right next to her, but just barely so they weren't quite touching, and she closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt an arm curled over her side, and she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Molly didn't know why she was so upset that Irene was gone. What had she been expecting, anyway? She sat up, reaching over and turning off her alarm clock, and was surprised to find a note tucked under it.

Molly 

Sorry I had to dash, some business came up. See you again soon?

-IA x

She smiled to herself as she read the short message, looking forward to when she would get to see Irene again. 

Luckily, Sherlock was out on a case that day, so he wouldn't notice Molly's cheery attitude, or the fact that she had come to work late, or that she was constantly checking her phone for a text from Irene. It wasn't until near the end of her shift that she finally got a message from Irene, asking her if she would like to spend a night in with her and a movie, her address included. She got home as fast as she could, dropping her lab coat by the door and refilling Toby's food bowl before running straight back out side and breathlessly telling the cabbie Irene's address.

When they stopped, Molly couldn't believe her eyes. She was surrounded by grand houses, all of which way out of her budget, or even her imagination. She tentatively paid the cabbie, walking up the stairs and ringing the doorbell hesitantly. A woman with dark red hair and a maid's uniform answered, beckoning her inside and taking her jacket and purse. She walked slowly through the foyer and towards the living room in amazement. She couldn't help but feel ridiculously out of place, even when Irene walked up behind her, beaming. 

“How are you?” she asked, sitting down on the expensive-looking couch and motioning for her to follow.

“..Great,” Molly replied. “Do you actually live here?” she asked, unable to contain her disbelief. Irene took it as a compliment, obviously not surprised by her reaction.

“Yes, I do. I know the owner. Well, I know what he likes.” That devilish grin again. Molly crossed her legs, trying to ignore the feeling blossoming in the pit of her stomach. She heard the click of high-heels against wood and turned to see the red-haired woman again, carrying two glasses of wine.

“Thank you, Kate,” Irene said as she set the wine down on the table in front of them, and she merely nodded before walking away. They stared at each other curiously, sipping their wine.

“So..,” Molly began, and Irene looked at her expectantly, “what exactly did you have planned for tonight?”

“I'm not sure, honestly,” Irene replied with a small chuckle. “I just wanted to see you again.” Molly smiled shyly, not sure what to say.

“What did Sherlock tell you about me?” Molly asked, wondering how Sherlock would describe her to someone like Irene, what she would expect.

“He told me that you were a pathologist at St. Bart's hospital, you were recently engaged, although obviously not anymore...,” Irene replied, her voice softening and trailing off. “He said that you've never been with a woman before, but he has a theory.” She laughed, and Molly knew that she was definitely going to slap Sherlock again the next to she saw him. “No need to look so bitter about it, I mean, he wasn't wrong,” she said, leaning closer to Molly and putting down her glass. 

“Well...I guess not. He's rarely wrong about most things, although I never would have expected him to be a matchmaker,” she said, feeling more comfortable about where this conversation was going. “He didn't tell me anything about you, though. Not even that you were a woman.”

“Of course he didn't,” Irene said with a sigh. “He still doesn't have much experience with people's emotions, does he? Well, I guess that explains why you looked terrified when you saw me for the first time. Well, that and the fact that you thought I was dead, but that's a different story for another time.” Molly laughed, grinning at Irene and wondering why she had never realized how amazingly understanding women were compared to men. 

They just stared at each other again, and Molly's breath caught in her throat when she felt Irene's fingers tracing small circles around her knee. She slowly put down her glass, not breaking eye contact with Irene. How did she so effortlessly take her breath away? Why was it so easy for her to make her pulse jump?

“Is there anything else I should know about you, Molly?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, that would ruin the surprise of it, now, wouldn't it?” she responded, flashing a cheeky grin at her. Irene leaned closer to her, pressing their lips together and slowly caressing her face. A thousand different thoughts were running through her head, but she pushed all of them aside and went with instinct. She leaned into Irene's touch, putting one hand on her shoulder and returning her kiss slowly, thoughtfully. Irene gently pushed her back until she was laying against the arm of the couch, submitting to Irene's natural dominance. She was breathing heavily and couldn't help but clutch desperately to Irene, grasping for something that she didn't know she needed until now. She froze when she felt Irene's hand begin to slip between her legs, causing her to frown. She backed away, stopping herself before she got carried away and they went too far.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, pulling away and looking at Molly intently.

“Well, uh, maybe there is something else you should know about me...,” Molly began, breathing heavily. “I...I-I've never..” she shook her head, not looking at Irene.

“Never?” Irene asked, her eyes widening. Molly buried her face in her hands, feeling embarrassed. “Hey, hey, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that,” she said softly, resting her hand on Molly's wrist until she could bring her hand away from her face.

“I almost did once with Tom, but then he had to leave for work, and I realized that I would have regretted it if we had and....that was when I broke it off. It's never felt right with anyone before, and now here I am, 31 years old and still a virgin,” she said, laughing at herself and looking down.

“Molly, stop. Don't be ashamed of yourself. I admire you for wanting to wait until it felt right. That'll just make it all the more special when you do find someone you love, okay? I don't want you to feel upset about this, because you shouldn't.” Molly sat up, feeling better.

“Thanks. Why is it every time something like this happens, you end up having to comfort me?” she asked jokingly. 

“Because I care about you. Now come on, let's go to bed.”

 

That night, Molly wasn't afraid to curl up with Irene, her arms wrapped around her protectively as they laid there, Irene making her feel secure for once in her life. She had never bonded with someone so quickly, and it was a relief. She slept soundly, and when she woke with Irene still clinging to her, she knew she was where she belonged.

The next morning, Molly woke to the sound of her phone alarm, insistent and unrelenting.

“Turn it off,” Irene groaned, shoving her head under her pillow. Molly reached over, picking up her phone to check the time. 

“Shit,” she murmured, turning off the alarm and quickly getting out of bed. 

“What is it?” Irene asked, sitting up and looking at her curiously.

“I was supposed to be at the morgue half an hour ago,” she replied, hurriedly changing out of the clothes that Irene had lent her to sleep in, and back into her own. “Sorry, I..I'll see you soon, okay?” she said, awkwardly running out of the room.

She decided to take a cab straight to the morgue from Irene's house, not caring about a change of clothes. She grabbed one of the spare lab coats as she walked in, slipping it on. She could practically feel Sherlock glaring at her from his microscope, and she rolled her eyes.

“You're late,” he said, not bothering to look at her. She didn't respond, just grabbing her clipboard and looking at her list for the day. “How was your date?” he asked, sounding only mildly interested.

“I was a little...surprised when I got there, to say the least,” Molly replied. “But...it went well. You were right, as usual.” 

“And that's the second day you've worn that outfit, so I'm assuming that not only was there a second date, but you stayed the night. Her house, of course.” Molly glared at him, and he stopped talking. 

“And the details are not your business,” she told him as she walked towards the door, taking her equipment to be cleaned before she started the day.

 

“Hi.” Molly jumped when she heard the voice behind her. 

“Irene, what are you doing here?” she asked, taking a deep breath and putting down the knife she had been using on the cadaver in front of her. “I didn't hear you come in.”

“I thought I'd come surprise you. An empty house is dreadfully boring,” Irene replied with a grin. “And you seemed so intent on your work, I didn't want to disturb you.”

“So you decide to scare me while I'm holding a knife?” she said, staring at her and then laughing. “Well, you're just in time for lunch. Just give me a moment,” she said, zipping up the body bag and wheeling the body away.

Irene leaned against the counter, looking around. She heard the door open and turned to see Sherlock walking in, staring at her and then stopping. 

“It's been an age, Mister Holmes,” she said, knowing he was uncomfortable. 

“I'm assuming you're here for Molly, then?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Yes, thanks to you. I still haven't gotten a chance to properly thank you for that, although you did lie to her,” Irene said, with a smirk.

“I didn't lie to her, I simply avoided the whole truth so she would comply,” Sherlock said, devoting all his attention to his work.

“In the same way that you 'didn't' lie to John for two years?” she said, knowing she'd hit a nerve. He was about to reply when Molly returned, walking towards Irene.

“Oh, um, Sherlock, this is Irene, but I guess you already know each other considering you set me up with her,” Molly said, feeling very nervous. 

“Where do you want to go for lunch?” Irene asked, wrapping her arm around Molly's waist. She could see Sherlock staring at them uncomfortably, and she smiled. 

“Oh, anywhere's fine with me,” she replied, surprised but happy.

“Well, we should get going, then,” said Irene, and Molly started walking towards the door. 

“Promise me one thing, Irene,” Sherlock said when Molly was out of earshot.

“And what would that be?”

“Treat her well.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING there is smut in this chapter x

Over the next few weeks, everything between Molly and Irene went well. Every few days or so, one of them would end up staying at the others flat, and by now Molly knew all of Irene's staff by name. When their one month anniversary arrived, Molly was caught off guard, unable to believe it had been that long, but also feeling like it had been longer.

Molly anxiously walked around the morgue, waiting for her shift to be over. She had already finished all her work for the day, but she couldn't leave until 6. She ran out the door the second she could leave, hailing a cab and smiling all the way to her flat. 

She spent half an hour trying to get her hair to sit right, having to contort her arm to zip her dress up all the way, and somehow managing to find the right shade of lipstick. Right when she decided that she looked fine, she got a text from Irene.

Wear something comfortable

-IA

Molly sighed, stomping back towards her room. She pulled off the dress, settling for a plain black skirt that came just above her knees and a light pink blouse.

Ready when you are.

-MH x

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

“You look lovely,” Irene said to Molly, smiling at her and making her blush.

“Thanks,” she said with a shy grin. “Where are we going?”she asked as she followed Irene outside.

“London,” was all she said, taking Molly's hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

 

They walked around London for over an hour, walking in random shops and looking around for a little while, sometimes stopping and trying on clothes they liked, but never buying anything. When they got bored, they went to the park, sitting down at a bench and looking at the sunset. 

“Can you imagine what the sunset must look like when you're not in the city? Somewhere where there's no pollution?” Molly asked quietly, staring at the stars that were just beginning to appear.

“It couldn't be prettier than you,” Irene said, kissing her on the cheek.

“I'm not very pretty, honestly,” Molly replied, smiling weakly and looking down at her hands.

“Yes, you are, and never let anyone tell you otherwise. Some people may not seem very attractive to you, but everyone is beautiful. Everyone,” Irene said, lifting Molly's chin up lightly and looking her in the eye as she said it. 

“That's what makes me love you. You always have such nice things to say,” Molly said.

“You love me?” Irene asked with a smile.

“Yes...I do,” Molly replied, her heart starting to beat faster with the confession.

“I love you too, Molly,” she said as it started to rain. She had been thinking about it for a few days now, but hadn't thought Molly felt the same way about her. The rain started coming down harder, and they both stood up.

“We should get going,” Molly said just as Irene pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Kissing in the rain, how cliché of me,” Irene murmured against Molly's lips, chuckling. She held her hand, and they ran out of the park. They started walking to Irene's, unable to find a cab that would take them or wasn't full.

“Oh my god, you're soaked!” Kate exclaimed as they walked inside, laughing and holding hands. She brought them towels, fussing over them as they walked to Irene's room to change.

“We'll be fine, Kate. Thank you,” Irene said with a grin, and she left. Molly quickly pulled off her wet clothes, pulling the towel tightly around herself to get warm. 

“Do you have anything I could change into?” Molly asked. Irene leaned over to pull a pair of shorts out of her dresser, and Molly couldn't help but stare. She looked away as Irene stood up, and she was blushing. 

“Here. There's a bathroom over there if you'd rather change in there,” she said, handing Molly shorts and a t-shirt to put on and pointing towards a door on the other side of the room.

“In here's fine,” she said, surprising herself. She could feel Irene's eyes on her as she changed, and she smirked to herself. She sat down on the bed after she was done, and Irene did the same, pulling the covers back and pulling her closer. They both laid down, and Irene wrapped her arms around Molly, kissing her lightly at first, then more passionately. She bit down on Molly's lower lip, causing her to moan softly. She started trailing kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, and she heard Molly breathe in sharply.

“Irene,” Molly said, and she stopped to look at her.

“Yes?”

“You...do you remember how I said that I've always wanted to wait until..things felt right?” she said.

“Yes, of course,” she replied, starting to pull away from Molly, feeling slightly embarrassed with herself for taking things farther than Molly would have liked.

“No, no. This...this feels right,” she said, smiling at Irene. She kissed her, threading her fingers through Molly's still-damp hair. She went back to kissing Molly's neck, leaving a trail of small bite marks as she went. She pulled off her shirt, tossing it off the bed. Molly did the same to her, slightly nervous but confident. Irene smirked at her, leaning down and kissing between her breasts before unhooking her bra. Molly gasped as Irene took one of her nipples in her mouth, lightly sucking and biting it and then doing the same to the other, causing her to groan and writhe beneath her.

“Oh god, Irene,” she moaned as she continued to tease her. Irene kissed down her stomach, slowly sliding off the shorts that were in her way. Molly didn't stop her, so she continued to take off her panties, shoving them onto the floor. She slowly eased two fingers into her, and she heard Molly take a deep breath, her eyes closed.

Irene worked slowly, curling her fingers up every so often and causing Molly to cry out softly. She leaned forward and began slowly sliding her tongue over Molly's clit, and before she knew it Molly's hands were entangled in her hair. She started moving her fingers faster, gradually adding a third finger.

“Irene,” she groaned, gently pulling on her hair. Her moans started getting louder, and Irene curled her fingers up just slightly, brushing across her g-spot. Her whole body shuddered, and she screamed Irene's name, gripping her hair tightly as she rode out her orgasm. Irene crawled forward to lay down next to Molly as soon as she let go of her hair, murmuring “I love you,” in her ear and kissing her cheek softly.

“I love you too,” she replied, sounding breathless. “What about-”

“I'll be fine. You're tired, you should sleep,” Irene said, pulling the blankets back up. Molly rested her head on Irene's chest, and within minutes she was asleep.


End file.
